grim_dreamfandomcom-20200213-history
Landfall
The Planet: Landfall is both the name of the world and the name of the continent upon which the story takes place. Because the world only has one (known) continent, and because that continent is a single large pangaea, the people of Landfall do not make a distinction between the continent and the planet itself. Thus, the term "Landfall" refers to both. On Landfall, the sun rises in the west and sets in the east. Compasses point south, toward the Twin Star Sea. Landfall has two tiny moons: Faebon (the "Chalice Moon") and Deimon. One day on Landfall is roughly the same as one day on Earth. One year on Landfall is roughly equal to two years on Earth. Kin inhabitants of Landfall measure their age in solstices, rather than in years. Thus, to say someone is "eighteen ages old" on Landfall is roughly the same as "eighteen years old" on Earth. The Continent: The name "Landfall" likely dates back to the time of the First and the end of Water's Age, when the ocean receded and land was restored to the world. When the First and her people left the Ahzulan, they literally made landfall on the shore, somewhere in modern-day Tazitan territory. Thus, the name "Landfall" is likely a literal description of what actually happened. Although the Thlossian cultures do not have any surviving records of the exact location of the First's landfall, it is believed that certain high-ranking Tazitan still know the location. It is a closely guarded secret among the Tazitan, for unknown reasons. The pangaea continent of Landfall fills the entire northern hemisphere of the planet. Only a portion of the continent, a wedge-shaped area called the Green Cradle, is believed to be habitable by man-kin -- with the notable exception of the Shaolei, which lies to the west. Most maps included with the books depict only the Green Cradle region of Landfall. The southern shore of the Green Cradle roughly corresponds to the planetary equator. Thus, the maps included with the books depict about one-third of the continent (one-sixth of the planet's surface). Because the Shaolei do not trace their lineage back to the landing of the First, they have a different name for the world. They call it Isilimarn, which roughly translates to "land under the stars" or "world under the sky." This translation is achieved by equating the Shaolei Isilimarn to the ancient phrase Izil'm'aran (land under sky), which is likely a correct translation. The continent of Landfall is relatively young -- slightly less than 2000 years old (note that one year on Landfall is roughly equal to two years on Earth). It is unclear how, exactly, such a diverse and vibrant ecosystem of flora and fauna could have developed on the continent in such a short period of time. It is reasonable to assume, however, that man-kin were not the only species preserved by the Ahzulan during Water's Age (and subsequently restored). This is consistent with the imposition of the Covenant between the man-kin and the Ahzulan, under which the man-kin are required to cherish and protect all life on Landfall -- that would make sense if all such life had been deliberately planted by the Ahzulan. This could also explain why most of Landfall is barren outside the Green Cradle. Rough Topographical Map of Landfall: Areas in yellow, orange, and white denote land. Areas in green and blue denote water.